


Entry 1

by SeiSeragaki



Series: A Diary Of Sorts [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiSeragaki/pseuds/SeiSeragaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s one place in particular which I don’t visit much but sometimes my conscious takes me to it, I think I go there when I dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry 1

I can’t actually tell when I’m awake or not anymore, the only awareness I have of my shifting states are whether I blink involuntarily or not. My reality and my dreams have fused into some intangible cluster of consciousness which I can’t really separate anymore. Sometimes I’m sitting in one of those disgusting sterile rooms staring out at a fake starlit night, sometimes it’s a crowd with lots of flashing lights and two opposing allmates and others I’m simply a part of the vast and ever expanding informational universe, otherwise known as internet, which I’ve become fond of exploring.

There’s one place in particular which I don’t visit much but sometimes my conscious takes me to it, I think I go there when I dream. Either way he’s there, he’s always there. I never get to talk to him, I just watch him stare out to sea. In a way I’m glad I never talk to him, I know any conversation we share would be fake and made up by my mind and what little memories I have of seeing him mixed with my ideal conversation we’d share.

“Sei, are you awake?”

God not these two again, just when I thought I had a moment of peace. My transition from the dream to the waking world again is seamless as the beach and my brother seem to recede into the blanket of stars shrouding the proper sky in front of my eyes. I make a feeble attempt at speech and manage a strained squeak, talking is never easy when I’m annoyed for some reason.

“Ah wonderful!” He coos as his face comes into my right field of view. He’s got that awful fake smile plastered on his face again. I make a mental note to look in the data of the surveillance cameras to see if he changes expression when alone with Trip. And speak of the devil his hand appears from my left holding a pretty china plate with a heavily decorated slice of strawberry cake sitting atop it, a gleaming silver fork shoved rather unceremoniously into the piece. They both know if I eat something with that much sugar in it I’ll throw up yet he still places it on the small table beside me.

“Yahoo, Sei!” He positions himself next to me mirroring the way Virus is leaning against my chair. I would almost think it’s a little endearing how he subtly tries to imitate the other if it weren’t for the fact that they were both emotionless sadists.

“Your father wanted us to bring you down to the labs now, is that okay?” I manage to slightly turn the corners of my mouth upward and nod my head slightly. I hate it how they always ask me that question, no it’s not okay, I hate the labs, they reek of disinfectant and everything’s cold and hard and every time I leave I’ve always got more tubes coming out of me and a different pain in my body or some sort of lack of feeling. In saying that though at least I don’t have to think for a little because of the anaesthetic. They help me into a wheelchair , it’s been a week since I’ve been well enough to support my body on my own feet.

I wonder what grass feels like.


End file.
